


Skywalker Apprentice.

by Ryuto12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: What if Anakin never became Darth Vader? What if Ahsoka became a Knight? What if Sidious died? What if Order 66 never happened?Well...Luke and Leia Skywalker, son and daughter to Senator Padme and Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. Blessed from birth with great talents and gifts, they needed good masters to teach them the ways of the Jedi. With the council being 700% sure Anakin was a horrible option, so who else could train these gung-ho Jedi Padawan's? The people who knew how to deal with mad Skywalker's best. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.All the while Anakin gets another Padawan named Galen. He wonders if Obi-Wan thought he was as difficult as Gelen is.Mean time, Sith plot to rule the Galaxy, Caleb finds Ezra difficult, another war begins, and the Galaxy as everyone knows it is soon to be turned on its head.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek | Starkiller, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Trace Martez/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 7





	Skywalker Apprentice.

" What did you do this time? " Master Kenobi instantly shot out, facepalming. 

In the middle of the council chambers stood Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano with her and Kenobi's Padawans. The twins Luke and Leia Skywalker, both 12 and dressed outside of there common robes. 

The said twins stayed silent, nervously peering around at all the Jedi Masters upon the High Council. 

" Sneaked out, have you? " Grandmaster Yoda question, eyeing the twin children. 

Luke hesitantly nodded, his sister offering a short, " _yes._ " 

You could _hear_ Mace Windu's eye roll. " You both do understand this is the fifth time, which means the Council will have to take action against this behavior. Correct? " 

The twins, again, hesitantly nodded. 

The Masters all pressed back in there seats, contemplating a correct punishment for the Skywalker twins. Silent whispers echoed across the chambers, different Masters having different answers. 

Having been newly appointed Padawan's, the twins were quite successful in causing Ahsoka and Obi-Wan a hand full of trouble, and only trouble. Training underneath there father, the most reckless Jedi of the Order, only matched by his own former Padawan, was quite the instigation for trouble. But being trained by Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace Windu typically didn't mean you'd be so reckless and defiant. 

They took to much after there father...

" Well, an illegal Speeder Race isn't exactly something easy to get you out of. You understand that? " Windu asked, leaning forward in his chair, hands clasped together. 

Luke and Leia nodded again, this time not hesitating in the act. 

Yoda paused the Councils words with a lifting of his palm. All the quiet words spoken had stopped. 

" Meditate on this, I will. " Yoda declared, drawing his hand back into his lap. 

Windu narrowed his eyes at the twins. " You are dismissed. " 

The Skywalker twins bowed in respect before departing from the room, letting out there sighs of relief. 

As soon as they sliding door shut, Ahsoka practically deflated. Kenobi slumped back in his chair, huffing. 

Plo Koon was the one to crack the good ol' fashioned joke. " There just like you and Anakin, Ahsoka. " He said, and it could be assumed he held a smile behind the mask. 

That only made the Togruta further deflate into a floor pancake. 

Leia peeked threw the small slit in the doorway, looking around for any sign of her mother. " We're safe. " She assured. 

Luke nodded, pushing the door open further as he and his sister embarked inside. 

They silently closed the door, tiptoeing across the floors, wishing to find there rooms. 

" I got a call from Ahsoka. " 

" AH! MOM! " 

The twins rapidly turned around, seeing there mother leaning against the now closed door. She looked tired, un-kept and annoyed.

Not a good sign. 

" Hi... Mom. " 

Padme sighed, running a hand through he dis-heaved hair. " Ahsoka and Obi-Wan told me. " 

Luke and Leia don't look at there mother, instead looking to the tile floor. 

" I was worried. " 

" Sorry mom... " The twins mumbled in sync, grimacing. 

Padme let go a sigh of relief, kneeling near her children to embrace the twins. 

As much as the twins wished to revel in there mothers hug, they did still have news. 

Leia was the one to brake it. " Dad is still on Alderaan with Galen, but Master Billaba says they should be back any day now. Master Fisto believes it to only be 3 days and they'll be back. " 

Padme smiled back at her daughter, encouraging her to continue. 

" I'm kinda scared personally. " Luke admitted, frowning. 

" Your father is the best star pilot in the Galaxy, cunning warrior, and amazing mentor, I do believe he'll be fine." 

" Nah I meant cause he has Galen with him. " 

...

" Wow. " 

" Aw, our favorite Jedi Knight and his scruffy one! " Zeb cheered, pulling his favorite Jedi Padawan into a headlock. 

Ezra, to no avail, attempted to shove him off. " Hey! Off! " He complained. 

" Zeb, let him go. " Hera said, though in her eyes you could see her amusement. 

" Say it like you mean it! I can _sense_ you wanna laugh! " Ezra continued to complain, still failing to shove Zeb off. 

" Well that only means Caleb has trained you well. " Hera informed, a small smile slipping onto her face. 

Zeb chuckled, tossing the kid away, who you could tell was planning his revenge by the look in his eye. 

" New topic, where's Sabine at? " Caleb questioned, glancing around. 

Hera groaned. " Her room. Painting my _amazing_ star ship. _Again._ " 

Ezra laughed. " What? She adds color to the boring grey! I mean, sure, there's orange, but it still looks boring. " He snickered, walking past Hera, Chopper and the man he vowed to dunk in a bucket of water later. 

" SABINE! " Ezra called out, seeming quite determined to find her and not get shot when he walked in. 

Caleb snorted. " I don't have the heart to tell him she's asleep. " 

" I don't either. " Hera agreed, glancing over her shoulder at the boy. 

And just before Ezra could land his hand on the control panel to open the door, a voice came through. 

" If you open that door your gonna wish you'd learned Soresu. " 

Ezra's eyes looked like stars. " Your gonna shoot me, aren't you? " 

" And it isn't gonna be set for stun. " 

Ezra gave a thumbs up to the door. " Yes ma'am. " 

And he opened it anyway. 

A box of who knows what came flying at Ezra, who everyone was sure had to use the Force to dodge it. 

" Mercy! " Ezra pleaded, getting smacked in the head by what might have been a cup of water. 

A _full_ cup of water. 

Caleb smirked. " I told you that you should've brought extra robes. " 

Ezra shrugged. " Just go and steal Zeb's clothes. " He said, turning and rushing off. 

" Oh no you won't! " Said man laughed, running after the boy. 

_Beep. Beep, boop._

" Chopper! " Hera and Caleb say in unison, dumbfounded-ly looking at the droid. 

_Bleep._

" Chopper no! " 

_Boop._

" No! " 

_Beep beep._

" We said no! " 

_Bleep..._

" Please don't be sad, Chop. " 

_Beep!_

" Language! " 

_BLEEP!_

" Chopper don't do it! Please! Have mercy on the children! " 

_BEEP!_

_"_ Don't do it! " 

But it was to late for the Rebel Captain and Jedi Knight as the Droid zoomed off. 

  
" At least now were alone- " 

" _Caleb!_ " Hera practically screeched. 

  
" Master, I understand that your having a very important call with your wife, _but,_ we have a problem! " 

" Separatists?! " Anakin complained, rushing into the cockpit. 

Galen snickered, narrowing his eyes. " They never learn! " He laughed, fully ready to turn this ship into a living disaster. 

" Do it. " 

" You should never give me such power Master. So I'll make good use it. " Galen said, an unusual seriousness to him, as he rushed from his seat, aiming for the guns of the ship.

Anakin cackled a laugh, jumping into the main seat and smacking a bunch of buttons. 

" Separatists, you have 20 seconds and counting before my Padawan reaches the guns and this all ends in very few seconds. I recommend within the next 15 seconds you have left you jump into hyperspace. Now that's 11 seconds. " 

The ships continued to fly forward. 

" Are we going to make it 5 seconds? Guess so. " 

" 4... " 

" 3... " 

" 2... " 

" 1... " 

At that, one of the ships was rapidly shot down as the others moved to evade. They swerved, ducked and dived from the blasts launched at them, but most were quick to be shot down. 

Even from the cockpit, Anakin could hear Galen's cheers of glory every time one fell down, exploded and/or was made into a million pieces. 

" _YEAH! "_ Was just one of the many things he heard loudly exclaimed. 

That was, until the ship was rocked by blaster fire from the back. 

" By the Force... They've brought an entire fleet for us! They realize our potential! " Galen yelled to his Master, an odd uncertainty to the usually serious and/or humorous Padawan. 

Anakin chuckled. " Great as that sounds, we have to report this to Council. And to do so, we kind of have to be _alive!_ " 

Galen loudly sighed, greatly exaggerating it. " _Fine._ If you truly _insist,_ that I _don't_ blow a lot of things up. " 

" Goo-- " 

" Do you insist? " 

" Yes Galen! " Anakin complained, rolling his eyes. 

" Fine. " Galen sighed, _again,_ exaggerating it. 

With a snort of response, Anakin punched the ship into hyperspace, now having a clear shot due to his Padawan's continued blasting. 

" When did you find out? " Ahsoka gasped, staring in awe of Padme. 

" Shh, shh, I don't wanna wake the kids up. " Padme chided, smiling. 

Ahsoka nodded. " I'm sensing a surprise on the rise? " 

Padme giggled in response. " _Possibly..._ " She said, rather unconvincingly. 

Ahsoka smirked. " How devious of you Senator. " 

" _Stop_ calling me that. " Padme rolled her eyes. " We're friends. " 

Ahsoka shrugged. " That's what makes it funny. " 

" You really were Anakin's Padawan. " 

Ahsoka nodded with an enthusiasm only seen in children. 

" Skywalker academy was a truly unique place to study. " 

" Yes it is. " 

Padme's eyes became specks. " Luke! Leia! " She exclaimed, turning to see the children. 

The twins nervously peeked around the corner they'd hidden behind. " Hi-- " 

" I thought I said to go to bed. " 

" But mom-- "

" No buts. " 

" We sensed Master Tano and wanted to know what she was doing- then we wanted to hear- then we got caught- now were here- " Luke nervously scrambled out, unable to finish his sentences in fear of losing access to the Holonet. 

Ahsoka facepalmed. " All four of us know that's not how the Force works, but I'm gonna let it slide seeing as you should be asleep. " 

" So are we telling dad, or-- " Luke was cut off. 

" No. " Padme responded, shrugging her shoulders. 

" But- "

" But if you tell him before your mother does, your both gonna learn Jar'Kai and face Galen in it. " Ahsoka snickered, grinning widely. 

Luke and Leia looked like a Smuggler facing a Rebel Crew. 

Both the twins bowed.

" Goodnight mom. Goodbye Master Tano. " Luke said. 

" Night ma, see ya Master. " Leia said. 

And with that out of the way, they left with a speed normally only achieved with Force Speed. Something Ahsoka was sure she and Obi-Wan hadn't yet taught them. 

_Note to self, there faster when scared._

" I guess when there scared they call you Master Tano instead of Aunt Ahsoka. " Padme mused, looking on with a joyed look. 

" I guess they do. " 

_But they both have a ring to it_. 


End file.
